Incident At The Barn
by phantomcedar
Summary: Rachel workes at a barn with Jasper when one day she gets a cut and gets changed. Now she has to decide what to do with her life. Not a norm. vamp story. rated T for saftey
1. Cut

**A/N my name is not really Rachel that is just my character.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own Rachel and Luna (because I'm her owner get it? lol)**

**Rachel's POV:**

**Beep, Beep, Beep! **_Joy, its my 17th Birthday!_ I thought sarcastically as I get up to go turn my alarm clock off. _This means I will be delayed going to work. Great just what I need! I wanted to get there early! Well there go my plans._ My thoughts continued. I sigh and pull my clothes on. I wore my favorite pants, my blue t-shirt and my old dusty black cowboy boots. _Why are they called cowboy boots why not cowgirl boots? That's just sexist although it sounds better cowboy intend of cowgirl but still…_I thought to myself as I tugged on my boots. _Oh well, let's get this over with._ I walked over to my door and opened it slowly and checked to see if anyone was out in the hallway. No one was. I slowly crept down the hall to the bathroom and closed the door quickly. I looked in the mirror and saw my green eyes looking back. I brushed my hair and put it into a ponytail. Then I brushed my teeth, and put mascara, eyeliner, and eye shadow on.

I opened the door and nearly screamed but quickly stifled it when I saw it was only my dog, Luna. I quietly went to the stairs, and then I tiptoed down them trying to make the least amount of noise possible with boots on. It took all of my concentration to not trip. Luna fallowed me down. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips for lunch. I walked quickly and quietly to the front door hoping against hope I wouldn't be caught. With my luck I would. _I guess it's my lucky day. _I thought as I hoped into my neon green 2007 Ford Truck F150. The sides had a black stripe going across them. It looked pretty cool. I got it for my 16th birthday I never saw another car in that color. Those colors were destined to be my barn colors when I got a stable set up. But the colors would be switched to black with neon trim.

Luna and I got in the truck and slowly drove away to make sure no one woke up. As soon as we hit the street I drove faster. When I got to the barn I started to clean stalls. I was just wondering where Jasper was when he walked in. "Happy Birthday Rachel." he greeted me. "Mmmhmmm." I replied, not at all happy that it was. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I don't like all the attention I get on my birthday." I replied. "Oh." Was all he said and let the subject drop. Jasper was the main trainer here. I was the stud trainer though. After I finished cleaning the stalls, I got my horse and tacked him up. He was an all black Arabian stallion named Zameel, which meant friend in Arabian. Zameel and I had gone through heaven and hell together, we had learned with each other. I had watched him be born; the first time we had looked into each other's eyes I felt a connection with him, as if our souls had connected.

Zameel had been my first horse. I had bought him when I was 10 when he was born. I had used all the money to my name to buy him. I had been saving for awhile. We were born on the same day but I was 10 years older than him. Since it was his birthday today I had made his favorite treat: a carrot cake cupcake, with loads of blue frosting. It was blue frosting because that was the only kind he would eat; if it were any other color he would spit it out. I went out into the arena and lunged Zameel for an hour and a half then got on him and rode him for another hour after that. When I untacked him he was barely sweaty. We had always worked on endurance riding because you can always use a horse with endurance. For a seven year old his endurance was amazing.

I put him in his stall and fed him first. If he didn't get his food first he would throw a hissy fit. I brought in the horses from the pastures and put them in their stalls. Then I fed and watered each of them. I was once again wondering where Jasper was when he came in from the out door arena with a sweaty horse that he had been riding. The horse was a bay Arabian mare that I was thinking of breeding to Zameel when she went into heat. Her name was Gameela, which meant beautiful in Arabian. Jasper untacked her and rubbed her dry. Then he put her in her stall.

I was just watching Zameel eat, when I noticed a sharp piece of metal on the stall door. I tried to bend it but I sliced my finger on the sharp edge and it started to bleed. I cursed under my breath and stepped back from the stall. I started to walk to the office to get a bandaid, and then I saw Jasper. He was tense and his eyes were pitch black. He was staring at my finger. I called his name softly and his eyes snapped to mine before he jumped at me. I backpedaled fast and hit a wall. He was advancing slowly still staring at my finger. I backed into a corner. He kept getting closer and closer. I was shaking with fear. He stopped within three feet of me and lunged for me.

**A/N did you like it? Review please.**


	2. Waking up

I felt Jaspers teeth sink into my neck, and then the fire started spreading form the bite to the rest of my body

**A/N Yes, Jasper is a Vampire. If he was not I would have said in the summery all human.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

--

I felt Jaspers teeth sink into my neck, and then the fire started spreading form the bite to the rest of my body. My last conscious thought was,_ Jasper's a vampire!_ Then I blacked out. For what seemed like an eternity the fire coursed through me while I held back screams. The fire in my veins kept building in intensity. I tried to seek refugee from the pain. I focused on Zameel. I knew it would make him panic if he heard my screams. I remembered all the good times and bad that we went through together. I remembered when he was born, his first steps with me on the sidelines urging him on voice and mind, his first trip to the outside world, the first times all came back to me like a slide show. The best memory was my first ride on him.

Flashback

_I was in the arena with Zameel. We walk forward to the mounting block. I position him to stand in front of the mounting block while I stepped on it. First, I put myself on his back. _

_Draped over the saddle, like a dead body. The thought had made me smile. All Zameel had done was snort. I slowly twisted around so I was laying horizontal on him. After that I squirmed around so that my left foot was in the stirrup and threw my leg over the saddle so I was sitting on him normally. I had squeezed him gently with my leg and asked him to walk. We had done that for ten minuets, and then I had dismounted slowly. I was beaming like a little kid at Christmas with a lot of presents in front of them._

_End Flashback_

I was dimly aware that I was thrashing around on the floor, or where ever I was. I was lost in my happy place. The memories of Zameel and I together kept flashing through my mind. My mind then wondered to my dog, where was she, what happened to her, what was happening to her? My mind finally rested on my family and friends. My Dad, Mom, Brothers, and Step Parents, my best friend Bobby. What was I going to tell them? Then my thoughts went back to Zameel. What was I going to do? Vampires feed off people but I had read in a book that they could also eat animals. So my "life" as a vampire would be doubly hard. I knew I wouldn't stop being with my horse, I couldn't, it would kill me.

I was aware that the pain had faded to a tolerable level, to where I could rationally think. I wondered what I could do as a vampire. Would I have powers? Would I be fast, strong, controlled enough to be near humans? The pain had gone altogether, I was aware of the different surroundings. I could feel something soft under me. I knew I was attacked at the barn and there's nothing soft like this there. I could here the sound of a river close by. I also herd someone breathing very close to me. I slowly opened my eyes to see what it was.

I saw a very concerned Jasper above me looking into my eyes. His eyes were a soft golden color. _That's weird,_ I thought, _His eyes were black when he attacked me._ "Are you all right? Oh god I'm so sorry about that, you were bleeding and I lost control I'm so sorry I didn't mean it I swear! Oh no I've condemned you to eternity! I'm so sorry!" Jasper said in a rush. I stopped him by putting my hand up forestalling any more apologies. "Jasper I'm fine. You said it your self you didn't mean to. All that's changed is that I'm a vampire." I finished in soothing tones. There was a shocked silence as he took this all in.

"You know I'm a Vampire" he said slowly. I nodded. "When did you know?" " How long was I "asleep"?" I asked. "Three days, why?" "Then I have known for three days." "Oh" was all he said. "Jasper, I know she is awake can I come in?" Called a singsong voice that reminded me of little silver bells clinking together. "Hold on" He called back. To me he said, "Are you ready to meet the rest of my family?" I nodded and Jasper called to the unseen voice, "Ok you can come in now." The door across the room slowly opened.


	3. Hunting failure

A/N- No Jaspers not in love with Rachel

A/N- No Jaspers not in love with Rachel. Message me if you think that Rachel should have a boyfriend later on or not.

First in the door was a girl that resembled a pixie. She was short, with short black hair that spiked out in every direction. She danced over to Jaspers side. The next to come in was a blonde haired model looking girl. She really looked like she could be on any magazine she wanted to if she just showed up to the photo shoot. She went and stood to the left of the couch I was sitting on. The next Vampire that came in was a big burly guy. He looked like he lifted weights daily, but his face had a smile on it that made him look like a five year old. After that was a blonde man with a kind expression. Then came a motherly looking woman. They both stood in front of me.

I looked at Jasper questioningly, he had told me about his family. I knew he had one more brother and his brother's girlfriend. Jasper saw my expression and answered my unasked question. "Edward is with his girlfriend at her house. Bella's a human so we didn't want to risk her around a newborn. No ofence meant. I nodded. "How cand his girlfriend be a human?" "After a while we loose our blood lust and are able to control it." Jasper said "Oh how rude of me!" Jasper exclaimed. "This is my wife, Alice, this is my sister, Rosalie, and her husband, Emmet, and this is my mother, Esme, and my father, Carlisle. The one called Carlisle asked if I felt thirsty. Only then was I aware of the burning in the back of my throat. I nodded. "Oh a hunting we will go!" burst out Emmet. His wife smacked him hard in the back of his head. "Ow!" Emmet muttered.

The whole family went with me to go hunting. I had forgotten to ask what we were going to hunt. We ran to a meadow, I was interested in my new abilities. In the meadow I stopped and smelled the air as Carlisle told me to. I smelled a delicious sent that sent the back of my throat burning twice as much. I started to run toward the sent, fallowing the trail. I slowed down when I came to a small river. The smell was just on the other side of the river. I let instincts take over most but not all of me. I crouched lower and crept forward keeping to the shadows. I was just about to jump over the river when my prey came out of the forest. It was a feral dog. I froze. My mind started taking over my body again. I backpedaled into a tree, and stopped breathing. I didn't want to smell that sent anymore. I started shaking my head, muttering "no, no, no." Carlisle asked me, "Do you want us to get it for you?" "NO!" I screamed at him and ran as I could back to the house.

I ran into the room I had woken up in. I went to the cream-colored leather couch and sat down on it pulling my knees up to my chest and my arm on my knees with my head resting on my knees too. I rocked back and forth all the while still muttering no's. A minute later I heard the downstairs door close. I then heard the sounds of voices. I didn't listen the voices though I knew they were talking about me. Then I heard someone come up the stairs. I heard the door to the room open then close. "Rachel?" Jasper asked. I didn't answer. He sighed and came closer to me. I hissed lowly, I didn't want anyone close to me. He sighed again, but it was a sigh of defeat. "Fine, I wont come closer, but please talk to me." Jasper pleaded. I sighed and pulled my head up from my knees. I stared at him with accusing eyes. I felt betrayed, confused and angry. Betrayed because he should have seen my reaction, because he knew how much I loved animals. Confused because I wondered how they could kill innocent animals. And angry because I wondered how they could even live with themselves for killing and drinking helpless animals.

"I know what your thinking Rachel, you think we are barbarians for killing animals." Jasper stated. I lurched myself off the couch in one graceful movement. "How could you!" I exploded with rage. " How could you kill poor animals, what did they ever do to you!" I could tell that Jasper was getting mad but I was past the point of caring. "Would you rather us eat humans?" He yelled right back at me. "Yes! I would!" I screamed at him. That shocked him into silence. I also was aware that the rest of the house was eerily quiet. As was outside, by the house. "W-W-What?" Jasper stuttered. "You heard me, I said I would rather eat humans than animals. What did the animals ever do? The humans are the ones with problems; the ones that prey on the innocent are the ones that deserve to die. How many pedophiles, rapists, killers, abusers are there in the world? Huh, Jasper? Do you really want them walking the street preying on innocent people, or would you rather them dead? I would personally want them dead! They don't deserve to live!" I looked at Jasper waiting for him to think over what I just said.

"Wow Rachel I didn't know you felt that way." Jasper said with a confused look. "If you feel so strongly then why weren't you a vegetarian when you were human?" " I may sound a little hypocritical, but the animals I ate were meant to be eaten. And the fact that I didn't see the animals I was eating probably helped a lot. Wild animals are not meant to be eaten." I said. We had calmed down and were talking in normal voices now. "How were you able to keep from eating that dog though?" Jasper asked in wonder. I shuddered from the memory, but forced myself to reply. "I just looked at his face and let my mind take over my body rather than my instincts, and I stopped breathing." "That is amazing, as newborns we are not supposed to be able to stop our instincts, we are supposed to be so thirsty that we don't even think we just do." Jasper said. "Oh speaking of dogs, where's mine?" I asked. Jasper suddenly looked guilty. "I kinda left Luna at the barn." "WHAT?" I yelled so loudly that the windows shattered. I didn't give him time to answer before I was running out the door to the barn.

**A/N- Read and Review please. 3 reviews before I continue.**


	4. HOW DARE HE!

A/N Rachel is mad but wouldn't you be

A/N Rachel is mad but wouldn't you be? Your dog was left to fend for her/his self for 3 days! Yes she may have overacted but we all do that sometimes. In this chap. You will learn some of her powers. Hope you like 'um.

**Rachel's POV:**

_How could he! How dare he! My poor dog! Luna's never had to fend for herself ever! What am I going to find?! No those are bad thoughts Rachel! My throat is burning, I'm so thirsty! Don't think that! She's fine, I know she is. She's a fighter, a survivor. I hope. How could he do this! What could he have been thinking! But then again I glad he didn't take her to his house; she would be in constant danger. I'm so glad he didn't take her to my house either then I would have to steal my own dog. I hope her gave her food at least. What was he thinking! _My thoughts wound themselves in an anxious circle as I ran. I ran faster as my thoughts took me to unwanted places. I pushed myself harder as I heard very faint footsteps behind me. Jasper was going to have to work harder to catch me. I was a newborn so I was faster than him, but I was distracted because of my blood thirst that I didn't quench earlier. _I must feed tonight._ I thought to myself. _Ha that's going to make Jasper mad when he realizes that I will be good to my word and not feed off animals. _I snorted in disgust at the thought of eating animals. Up ahead I saw the barn. I raced to it.

I skidded to a stop at the door. I walked in, cautious at first then scared at what I would find. I was pulled out of my thinking by lots of thoughts that didn't come from me. _Who's here! Ahhh I'm going to die! Help I need help._ Jasper found me then, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Rachel, I'm-" I cut him off. "Shhhhh" "But I'm really-" Jasper started again, and again I cut I cut him off. "Will you shut up!" He finally took a hint.I fallowed the scared thoughts first. They lead me to the indoor arena. In there I saw a sight that filled me with joy, my dog. Then I was concerned because she was the source of the thoughts, and she was cowering in a corner. I called softly to her and she snapped her head up to look at me. I must not have looked that different to her because she bounded happily to me and slammed into me full force. Which wasn't much for a 55-pound dog. Her thoughts made me feel warm inside. _Momma! I'm safe because mom's here! Momma will keep me safe! Yay she is here! I haven't seen her in along time, I missed her so much! _I chuckled because she was so enthusiastic.

"Jasper, do vampires have special abilities?" I asked. "Some of them do" He replied with an unasked question in his voice. "I think I found mine." Japers face was confused. I smiled. "I can hear her thoughts." "Really?" He asked in wonder. "Can you hear my thoughts?" "No" "Oh" he said. "So does any of your family have talents?" "Yes, Alice can see the future, Edward can read peoples minds, and I can control emotions." "Cool" "So is it just her mind you can read or is there others that you can hear?" Jasper asked. "I can hear others too, I think they are the horses thoughts. They're hungry." "Well then lets feed them." He laughed, and I joined in. We walked to the hay room and Luna was plastered to my leg the whole time. I walked over to Zameel's stall to feed him first. His thoughts were as overjoyed Luna's were to see me. He nuzzled me when I went into the stall.

I got a wheelbarrow and started cleaning the stalls. I was much faster than I normally was. I finished cleaning all of the 18 stalls in an hour and a half. It only took me even that long to finish them because they hadn't been cleaned in 3 days. I glared at Jasper when I thought that. When I had asked him about it he said he was too busy watching me to clean the stalls. He had offered his help but I had declined saying it was my job. He was working all of the horses but the stallions. He knew I got crabby when he touched my studs. I finished working and got Zameel out to work him. "English or Western?" I called out to Jasper. "Who is it?" He called back. "Zameel." I replied. "Then I would go for Western." "Western it is Zameel." I told the stallion. I had decided to lunge him first to get the extra energy out. I was right to do that because he was full of himself because he had so much energy. He was acting like a two-year old colt. He was bucking and squealing up a storm. His thoughts were centered on himself today. He was thinking how awesome he was, how powerful, how beautiful, how all of the mares loved him. I was laughing and shaking my head the whole time.

After a two-hour lunging session, I brought him in and put his western tack on. I decided that today would be a speed endurance day. We would be galloping most of the time, and cantering the rest. After two hours of galloping, and cantering I let him cool off. After he was cool I washed him off and put him back in his stall. Then I got the other studs and free lunged them all together. They could be lunged together without fighting because I had trained them all that way since they were old enough to lunge. They knew that if they fought I was quick to reprimand. In there eyes I was the leader of the heard, the top stud if you will. Only one had been fool enough to challenge my leadership and he was quickly taught that I would not be taken out of the lead role easily. They all learned quickly that I was not to be messed with. I had five studs that I trained, with Zameel being my favorite of them all. At the barn we had five studs, six geldings, and seven mares. All of them were in intense training. We were the top barn at the shows, we were rarely beaten.

After that Jasper and I got into our own cars. He had left mine here when he had taken me to his house. I drove at a hundred and fifty miles per hour the whole time. I had always been a bit of a speed demon and now I could afford to be one with out dieing. When we had gotten "home" I told the rest of the family of my talent, then I told them I was going "hunting" in Seattle. They all grimaced when I had said that. Emmet went with me to restrain me if needed. We had taken my truck. I was already at ease with my "brother" he was truly like a brother to me. I had done my makeup in the car. It made me look mysterious. I was wondering how I would know the bad people from the good when I walked into a bar. A guy had come up to me drunk asking if I wanted to go to his house. Some internal alarm came on when I saw him. It was like I knew that he was evil. I told him to fallow me, which of course he did.

I led him into a dark alley and asked him in a husky voice what was his deepest secret. He told me he liked to rape people. I then proceeded to push him up against the cold brick wall. I pinned him there with my hand on his chest. "You will never do that again." I promised him in a harsh menacing voice. He was terrified right now, and stuttering promises that he wouldn't. "Your word isn't enough, so now you will die for this." I plunged my teeth into his neck and with one hand cover him mouth to stifle his scream. I drained him quickly and tossed him to the ground in disgust. He should have never been born. I looked down to my cloths. They were still clean I noted in surprise. I was full now. Emmet had watched the whole thing in surprise of how I handled the situation. "Are you going to gape at me all night or are you coming with me?" I asked him as I walked past him. "I'm coming" He replied quickly. We left and went "home" to my new "family" and my beloved dog.

**A/N Review please.**


	5. Edward

A/N: I have decided to make this story be in New Moon

**A/N: I have decided to make this story be in New Moon. So I hope you like it.**

I was scared stiff when I thought how the rest of the "family" would take the news that I really would not kill animals, but would instead kill evil people. I was scared until I realized I didn't care what they thought about this. If they didn't like it I'd move. With this thought in my head I started to relax. Then I remembered my dog and I stiffened again. I knew that they had sworn not to even touch her I was wary of them. I didn't know if I could trust them. When we got home I rushed out of the car and ran to the door. I opened the door warily and went up the stairs. What I saw made me furious, some bronze haired guy was petting my dog. HOW DARE HE! Does he think rules don't apply to him, does he think promises mean nothing! I charged at the guy.

In one swift movement I had yanked him away from my dog and pinned him to the floor. I roared my fury at him. He snarled back at me. I growled menacingly at him which, by the look in his eyes, made him wonder what he had done wrong. "Touch my dog again and I will kill you." I said in a scarily calm voice. By that time Jasper and Emmett were pulling me off the guy. I didn't even try to fight them. I never took my eyes off the bronze haired guy. Japer and Emmett loosened their grip on me when I didn't fight them. I slipped my arms out of their hold and walked down the stairs. I stopped at the bottom and called my dog. "Were going for a walk." I said to no one in particular.

We walked for a block then I decided to pick up the pace. I started a slow jog that would be a run f or any human. Then Luna and I raced each other. Luna just stopped and lay down in a small clearing. I carried Luna to a small stream nearby. It was then I realized I had another power not only could I hear animals thoughts, if I concentrated I could talk to them too. I asked Luna who that bronze haired guy was, she replied _Edward. _(**A/N Luna's thoughts are italicized**) then I proceeded to ask her what happened while I was gone. Luna's reply was: _Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle all talked tome in kind tones, while Rosalie just glared at me. Esme made me dinner of some eggs, bacon, steak, and some salmon. Then Edward walked in and the family all started to talk about someone named Bella. Edward didn't notice me till someone mentioned me. He called me over and started petting me, that's when you walked in. _Her thoughts were interesting. So the guy I nearly killed was Edward, the guy that was dating the human girl. As I thought Luna and I slowly walked back to the house.

When we got back I was still thinking. I picked up Luna and ran to the guest bedroom that Esme had given me to live in. I sat on my bed and though about what Jasper had said, that Edward could hear you think or something like that. I wanted to test that out. _"Edward? Can you hear me?"_ I thought silently. I heard nothing at first then I heard a soft tap on my door. "Come in." I said wondering who it was. Edward opened the door silently. "Yes I can hear your thoughts." He replied to my unspoken thoughts. "Oh. Sorry about before, I'm just really protective of her. And since you eat animals…well you know, I don't know what you guys would do if you got hungry and she was in the house. She's my only family that I can talk to safely, without the risk of killing them." I said softly. "I understand, that's how I feel about Bella." Edward said equally as soft. "Ahh, yes Bella, I have some questions about that." "What do you want to know?" Edward asked in an icy tone. "How?" I asked innocently. He knew what I was asking immediately. "It's hard, very hard, her sent drives me insane, but I love her and for some reason she loves me too." Edward said in a wondering tone. I nodded in response. "How did this happen?" I asked. "I don't really know, I just realized one day that I loved her." "Ok but, does she know?" I fired off another question. "Yes" He said with a long sigh. "And still she somehow loves me even though I'm a monster." When he realized what he had said he looked at me in shock. "I don't mean that you're--" I cut him off laughing. "It's ok I don't think of myself as one and I don't think of you as one, I guess I better get used to the names: leech, bloodsucker, parasite, monster, and the others. I don't mind let people call me what the want, I'm rubber their glue." I said with a wink. "Well I'm not rubber I'm stone but they don't need to know that now do they?" I laughed a little and Edward chuckled. "You know you're really easy to get along with as long as no one touches your dog." He laughed, I pretended to scowl but it didn't work so well, I ended up laughing with him. "Your easy to get along with too, if you don't touch my dog." I said slyly.

"So you really wont eat animals?" He asked in a tone that said that he wasn't too sure of me as he seemed. "No." I said curtly. "Why?" He asked. I didn't really want to repeat my whole fight I had had with Jasper so I just replayed the memories in my head and Edward saw the whole thing in my head and winced. "I've never met anyone with such strong beliefs that was a vampire, even the Volturi aren't so opposed to eating animals. They prefer people but they would eat animals." He said solemnly "Who are the Volturi?" I asked. "They are kind of like the royalty and the rule enforcers. Our kind has only one rule: Don't expose the vampire race. If you do then the Volturi will come after you and kill you." He replied. "Once they know that you're a vampire they will want to come and check you out, if they like you they will offer you a place in the Volturi. If you have a power they really want them they will push harder to have you with them." "What do they do if you say no?" I asked. "That depends on how much they like you" He replied. "Oh and you don't want the Volturi mad at you because they will kill you then too, even if they like you."

"Edward? When can I see Bella?" I asked in a soft voice because I wasn't too sure of him on this subject." Edward stiffened and his eyes became hostile. "Not until you are over your blood lust, that takes about a year." He said to me curtly. "Well can I at least smell her sent to see if I would be attracted to it" I thought he would say no but he told me to wait there and hold my breath and a second later came back with a shirt of his that he said he spent the day with Bella in. He gave me the shirt and I inhaled the sent deeply only to a millisecond rip it away from my nose as if it was burnt. "Ugh, too sweet, too innocent." I said then I had to explain because Edward was confused by my reaction. " I can kind of tell who has done evil sins and who is innocent. I can tell by their sent, the innocent smell sweet but the evil ones smell like really good meat, if I was a human it would be like choosing from a fruit platter or a all you can eat meat buffet when your really hungry. Suddenly the fruit doesn't sound so good." After I had said that Edward relaxed. "Ok so on Saturday Bella will come over and you can meet her but one wrong move and I will not let you see her again deal?" He held out his hand I shook it. It was a hard deal but I was fine with it. When Edward walked out of my room I thought of him as more that a friend, I thought of him as a brother. The week past fast and final it was Friday night. The family was prepping me to meet Bella. When I had told them that I wouldn't find Bella appetizing and I told them why they had looked at me like I was crazy.

When Saturday rolled around I was exited, I was finally going to meet Bella. If I passed this test, because that was what this was, I would ask Carlisle to enroll me in school. I figured out that I was the opposite from the family; they had to be full when they met Bella I had to be moderately hungry. I was wondering how Bella would react to my red eyes. Well now they were burgundy with thirst. I had asked when Bella would be coming and I was told at 11. Edward had talked to Emmett and Jasper and told them that if I was going to go at Bella then they were to take me out side and keep me there till Bella was gone. Finally 11'o clock rolled around and the front door opened and the sweetest sent I had ever encountered floated to my nose. If I was a human I would have puked. In the door way stood Edward with Bella in his arms. He was appraising my face. He seemed to be satisfied because he walked in the hall ad closed the door behind him.


	6. Meeting Bella

**A/N so this is where Rachel meets Bella**

**If I were Stephanie Meyer would I be here? **

I saw Bella looking at me, well looking at my blood red eyes, with a little fear. I walked down the stairs to meet her up close. I could feel the tension mounting as I got nearer to Bella. I smiled my most charming smile and put my hand out for Bella to shake. I could still see that she was scared but she was trying to be brave. "Hi, I'm Rachel. It's so nice to meet you." Bella took my hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too." Just then Luna came charging out of my room and down the hall. She bounded down the stairs and into my arms. Luna looked trustingly into my eyes as I pet her. I chuckled softly at her and scratched her favorite spot. I turned to Bella to introduce Luna. Bella's Eyes were the size of oranges. I chuckled again. "You're probably wondering why this dog isn't dead, am I right?" Bella just nodded dumbly still confused.

"I'd like to tell you a little bit about myself, unless Edward already has." Edward shook his head, telling me that he hadn't told Bella a thing about me. I sighed; this was going to be hard to explain. "Why don't we sit down, it might talk a while." Everyone fallowed me to the living room. Bella sat on Edwards lap. "Well let's get to the biggest thing. Bella, I don't eat animals, I'm not a 'vegetarian vampire' like the rest of the family is. I can see by your expression that you know that I eat people instead. Would you like me to tell you why?" Bella nodded slowly, as if unsure that was what she really wanted. "Well, most of it has to do with Luna." Bella looked confused. "Luna is my dog, do you want to see her?" At Bella's nod I set Luna back on the floor. She walked up to Bella and started sniffing her. Luna had gotten used to the vampire scent. Mostly because her "mom" was a vampire. "I would advise that if you want her to stay near you that you don't pet her head. She makes her feel that she is lower in the pack order than you, which she is, but she doesn't like to feel that way."

Everybody was looking at me like I was crazy. "Rachel how do you know this?" Jasper asked. "Oh yea, I forgot to tell you that I can talk to her mind to mind." "So back on track here, I decided to not hunt animals because I don't think that it is right because they didn't do anything to me so why should I kill them? I get the whole over population thing but I still wont do it. Now you're probably wondering why I'm not attacking you, though I am painfully hungry." At Bella's nod I continued. "Well it is because of your scent. To Edward and the others it smells amazing, but to me it smells revolting." At Bella's shocked look I hurried to continue. "Not like that, it smells like you put on WAY too much body spray and walked into a room with no windows, then I walked in. It takes a while to get used to. Edward did you ever tell Bella what happened when I caught you petting Luna?" Edward shook his head. "Bella do you want to hear it?" Bella nodded. "So I had just come here and I had told everybody that they were not to touch Luna, I was scared that they would eat her. I had not even met Edward at the time. I had gone hunting with Emmet, and I came back and the first thing I see is Edward petting my dog. I didn't know it was Edward, I just knew that some strange vampire was petting my dog and he was going to pay."

"I rushed up to him and slammed him against the wall. Then I yelled at him. If it wasn't for Jasper and Emmet pulling me off I might have killed Edward. You see that I love my dog very much; there are no boundaries when it comes to my dog's safety, and I will do anything for her. As it was I threatened Edward that if he ever touched my dog again I would kill him. But now I trust him, so yes, Edward you can pet Luna if you want to." Through out my speech Bella was petting Luna and now Edward started to pet her. Luna looked like she was in heaven.

The rest of the day passed without mishap. Bella would ask me questions and I would answer them as best I could. When Edward came back after he had dropped Bella off I asked him I Bella liked me. "Yes Bella liked you, she thinks you are really cool. She wanted to know if you liked her. I told her yes if that's ok with you." "Of course I liked her why wouldn't I?" I replied. "I'm going to go hunting tomorrow alone. I'll have my phone if you need me."


	7. Hunting suprise

**A/N The reason Rachel wants to go alone on the hunting trips is because she is feeling like she is being watched all the time and she wants to get away from it all. Now someone is going to fallow her to help her if she gets into trouble.**

**On a separate note tomorrow the sat. after x-mas I will be having surgery and I am going to try and write more but don't blame me if my chapters are really weird because I will be on strong painkillers. Just to let you know.**

Just before dawn I leave. I already knew that I was going to be fallowed because I was a newborn, just because I can resist well doesn't give me extra privileges. I was guessing that I was being fallowed by Emmett because my follower was loud it sounded like a bear was crashing through the forest behind me. Since being with the Cullen's I have formed a strong connection with Jasper and Emmett. They are like brothers to me. Jasper is the strict yet calming brother that will help you out of tight spots, and Emmett is the fun–loving teddy bear type that always makes you feel better.

First I went and walked around town just to see if anyone was about. No one was because it was only like 4:30 in the morning. I really hadn't thought that I would find anyone to eat this early and I knew that eating anyone in Forks was off-limits. It was nice to just get out of the house and walk around though. After that I went to Seattle, there were people out but none that had the scent I liked which meant that none of them had done anything too evil. So then I left Seattle and started walking anywhere that my feet were going to take me. I ended up near Renton; I was walking in the woods at this time because the sun was shining. I heard a stream so I walked towards it. What I saw stopped my in my tracks.

A vampire was stalking a deer. She had longish brown hair and had the movement of a wolf. Silent but deadly. I couldn't see her face because she had her back to me. Even thought her diet sickened me I was mesmerized, I had never seen another vampire hunt before. I watched, as she got closer to her prey. The deer still hadn't seen her or smelled her. Just as the deer lifted his head she sprung on him. She cleanly broke his neck and sucked him dry. The wind had picked up and carried my scent to her. Her head snapped in my direction and she growled. In a flash I was in the clearing with her. I was shocked to see that she was a newborn too. In that split second she leaped at me, I swiftly ducked and moved out of the way. She ran at me and tackled me. I knew I was stronger because I was newer; I flipped her over so I was top pinning her arms down with my knees.

I was completely shocked when I saw her face clearly; it was none other than my best friend that had mysteriously gone missing three months and a day before I was changed. "B-B-Bobby?" I stuttered. She looked shocked too. "Rachel?" She asked I nodded slowly. I got off her and helped her up. I laughed and she joined in. "Of all of the vampires I could have run into I run into you. Speaking of which why the hell are you a vampire? Who changed you?" I asked. " I don't know who changed me, I was on my way to your house and I was grabbed and bitten. I was carried off to an abandon shed and left there. I woke up with a gag in my mouth. That's all I remember." She told me. "I could ask you the same questions you know, why are you a vamp? Who changed you?" she asked me.

"Yea about that, I was changed at work when I cut myself on some metal. At the time I was with Japer, you remember him don't you well anyway I didn't know that he was a vampire and he like attacked me. So here I am. Now that I think about it isn't ironic that we were changed on our birthdays?" I had just thought about it and it was weird. "Yea that is freaky." She replied, "Where are you living now?" She asked "Oh I live with the Cullen's. They are a family of vegetarian vamps. They live in Forks." I said, "Oh and I would live you to meet one of them, Emmett will you come out please?" I said with a smirk because Emmett had been listening in on our conversation, and he was trying to be sneaky. Which is really hard for him.

Emmett walks out of the forest and stands by me. "Emmett, Bobby. Bobby, Emmett. Emmett is one of the Cullen's that I live with. He's like a brother to me. Emmett, Bobby is my best friend." They were standing next to each other now. There were some shocking similarities between them, they had the same nose shape, lip shape, and eye shape. In fact Bobby looked like a female Emmett without the dimples and her eyes were a pinkish shade, which had me curious. I would have to look into that. I could tell that they would get along well because they had the same fun-loving daring attitude. Oh joy my life will be hell with these two around daring each other to do more stupid things.

"Bobby, what is your diet?" I asked. " I eat humans and animals." She replied. " Well I eat just humans so do you want to hunt with me? That is unless you're full." "I'm not full" she said "Great" I said. We started walking towards town, we walked slowly catching up with each other. By the time we got there it was dark. Bobby led me to Shawn's house. Shawn was the guy that Bobby had liked for some strange reason. He had rejected her and said that her wanted to date her cousin. That obviously pissed her off. Now she wanted revenge. We found Shawn walking alone down a dead-end street. Bobby smiled in a mean way.

She cornered him and had him whimpering before I came in. She had him up against and abandoned house. To me he smelled pretty good which meant that he had done some evil things. "What is the worst thing you have done in your miserable life?" I asked him with malice in my voice. "I-I-I raped a girl and murdered her so she couldn't t-t-t-t-tell anyone." He managed to stutter, "What are you people?" he asked, with eyes wide with terror. "Were vampires, crap now that I told you we will have to kill you so you cant tell. Sucks how the world worked doesn't it?" I knew I was playing with food but it fun to taunt them. "I-I-I won't t-t-tell p-p-promise." He squeaked. "To bad that I don't trust you." Bobby laughed in his face. Emmett and I looked away as she finished him off.

**A/N Can you tell that I don't like Shawn? Lol I know I'm mean.**


	8. Jail hunters

A/N: Hello my lovely fans, last Sat. I had mouth surgery and I am on a strong painkiller. I am feeling better, thank you for all of your concerns for my heath, And on to the story.

Now that Bobby had fed it was my turn. We went to Seattle's worst jail. It was night by the time we arrived. Emmett was still with me, and as annoying as it was at times, this time I didn't mind because he was keeping Bobby busy. A bored Bobby is an annoying Bobby. In my head I kept thinking how much Emmett and Bobby were, I would have to check that out sometime. Actually it was kinda creepy how closely their minds were, they had a lot of the same things in their heads, including a lot of hot air. (**A/N: Sorry Bobby I had to. Lol**) But Bobby's "funny" jokes/plans were more planned out, obviously because she was a girl.

At the jail it was way too easy to slip past the guards, as it should be because they were looking for humans trying to break in and out, not vampires. We simply walked past them and jumped on the roof. Then we opened a vent and went in. it was a little harder for Emmett to get in because of his muscles. So he said that he would stay and watch for danger. I rolled my eyes when he said that, because what danger could possibly come? At this jail only the worst of the worst came here. Only the cold-blooded killers, the sadistic bloodthirsty murderers. As Bobby and I walked silently and gracefully down the isles to find the worst of the lot for me to kill, we felt eyes on us. We weren't here to stay in the shadows, we were here to kill. We made no effort to hide. Then came the soft calls to "come closer, so I can get a better look at you." Those are the ones I would tease the most.

I would go close to them and acts interested and call them closer, but I would stay just out of their reach. Then I would strut around a little, I would stop when their mouths fell open and they started to drool. After that I would walk away, all the while they would call after me. Then came the soft wolf whistles. Those I just rolled my eyes put a little snap in my hip and walk away. It always left them wanting more. I was walking down the isle and I heard a noise. I went closer to investigate what it was. What I saw infuriated me to the point where I saw only red. A warden was trying to take advantage of the janitor and rape her. I could tell by the woman's cries that she didn't speak English. I ripped the pervert off the woman and pinned him to the wall. The poor woman was too scared to move. She was just staring at me with horror filled eyes. I thankfully knew some Spanish, so I told her to put her clothes on and leave the room and I would talk to her later. She did as I told her.

With the perv. I threw him against the wall again, and then I yelled at him some. I told him that he would pay for what her had tried to do. He was babbling like they all do when I tell them they are going to die. They all promise that they won't ever do that again. Then something came over the warden and he seemed to gain some courage. "What are you going to do? Your just some teenager who thinks that she rules the world. You wont get away with murder, they will catch you and you will pay! THEN YOU WILL PAY!!!!!" he yelled at me. He tried everything to get away from me but nothing worked. Finally he pulled back his fist and tried to break my nose. No need to say that that didn't work so well. He broke his fist in the process. I was having way too much fun with this. "Didn't your mother tell you that it wasn't nice to hit girls?" after that I was bored so I snapped his neck and sucked him dry. He tasted really good.

Sometime in the process of my "fun" Bobby had gotten bored and wandered off. I went to find her. On the way I remembered that I had said that I was going to talk to the janitor, but as I remembered this I heard a car start up and speed away. Oh well, she had probably heard the screaming and ran away. I found Bobby on the roof with Emmett. They were talking about some ingenious scheme. When Bobby saw me she came up to me and asked if I wanted to help them make "The Pop tart Cannon" or something like that. "What will it do?" I asked a little scared of what they would say. "Well it would stop world hunger of course." Bobby replied rolling her eyes as if it was the simplest thing in the world, and that I should already know all about it.

After that we went past the guards again and found a little trail in the woods. We started walking and talking. Soon after we were running to see who was the fastest. It was I, but only because the two goofballs were distracting each other as they ran. Finally we make it to Forks. Just then a thought occurred to me. "Bobby do you want to live with the Cullen's and I? That is unless you are living somewhere else." "Sure I would love to live with you, after all you are my super spiffy buddy." I was shocked to hear her say that because that was our way to call each other. On our cells, we didn't have the names, we had supper spiffy buddy, for the caller id. "Oh but Luna's there, you CAN'T eat my dog, got it? Or well have some very big issues." I said to her. She nodded and we were on out way to the Cullen's house.

**A/N: wow I rewrote that chapter a lot of times and there is just no way to make it sound good sorry. I want 3 reviews before I write the next chap.**


	9. Meet the Cullens

**A/N: Just a heads up I wanted to give you is that I will never have a chapter that is just an A/N because those thing bug me to no end, you get all exited for a new chapter and they have fooled you! I despised A/N's like that, thus I will never write one.**

**Do you really think that if I were SM I would be here? No.**

On our way to the Cullen household, I was sneaking peaks at the two running beside me and I just couldn't get over how much they looked alike. I was going to have to check that out. When we got there I told Edward to get everyone ready to meet someone new. (**She told him with thoughts**) When we went inside everyone was waiting with expectant faces. "This is Bobby everyone, Bobby this is Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle Cullen. And you already know Emmett." As I said there name each nodded in acknowledgement. "Bobby is my best friend, she went missing on her birthday, when she was coming to my house. I met her today when I was wondering through the woods in Renton, waiting for it to get dark so I could hunt. She was hunting when I found her; she is both a vegetarian and a normal vamp. But mostly she eats animals." At that I shuddered. I am still repulsed by the thought. "Oh, yea can she live here?" "Of course you can live here, Bobby. You will be a welcome addition to the family."

At that moment I was tackled from the side by my dog. I grabbed her to keep her from falling. From the corner of my eye I saw Bobby stiffen up, and the Cullen's eyes go between Bobby and me. I set Luna down and turned to face Bobby. I raised an eyebrow at her, if anyone knew that expression it was Bobby. That was my do you really want to try it? Look. I forgot that I hadn't shown the Cullen's that I could talk to Luna mind to mind. I was still looking at Bobby, when I "spoke" to Luna. _"Luna, got to my room, this isn't the safest place for you at the moment. Go and I will talk to you later. I will explain." _As she walked away Edward's eyes snapped to my face, then to my dog, who was walking up the stairs, past the Cullen's, to my room.

I don't think Edward's eyes could have gotten bigger. The rest of the Cullen's were staring at him. And tactless Emmett was the first to say anything. "Dude, if your eyes get any bigger they will explode!" That had us all laughing. Edward calmed down a bit from his shock of hearing me 'talk' to Luna. "When did you find out that you had this talent, Rachel?" Edward asked me. Now everyone was staring at me. "Umm, I was at the barn and I was looking for Luna and I 'heard' her voice. So I tried to calm her down and she heard my thoughts, and then I found out we could talk to each other." Now the rest of the Cullen's eyes were huge, well except Rosalie's. Shockingly Rose and I got on pretty well.

At that moment I heard a crash and a yelp…

**A/N ahahahahahaha I'm evil, I will leave you hanging there till I get 5 reviews.**


	10. LUNA!

A/N I know I was evil in the last chapter. But I wanted the reviews. I think that it is really sad that I have so little reviews. Anyway, no I am not S.M. so no I don't own Twilight.

Recap: _At that moment I heard a crash and a yelp…_

I raced up the stairs before anyone could react. What I saw in my room was enough to make me faint, if I were a human. Luna was lying in a heap, surrounded by shards of glass. As it was I kneeled down next to her and checked her pulse, it was weak. I called for Carlisle. He came in and I looked toward the door were seven hungry vampires were all staring at Luna. I roared in rage, and yelled at them to get out. I was going to force them out if I had to. Something in my face scared them and they all ran for the door. Luna now was in a puddle of her own blood. Carlisle was checking for injuries.

He shook his head silently; she's got two broken ribs that are poking her lungs, a skull fracture and a broken leg. There's no way to save her. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I roared. "There has to be something!" Carlisle just shook his head; there was pity in his eyes. I sobbed brokenly. This was my dog, my baby, and my partner in crime. Then, slowly I thought of an insane idea. If you could turn a person into a vampire, why not a dog? "Carlisle, do you think it would work if I tried to turn her into a vampire? He looked at me in shock. "It has never been done before in my knowledge." He gave me the go ahead. I could tell he was just humoring me and didn't really expect that I could bite her and not kill her. I would show him.

Slowly I lent down and whispered how sorry I was that I was going to put her through so much pain. Then I bit her on her shoulder, hip and neck. I stroked her side constantly. Every time that she yelped in pain I cringed and stiffened, I knew the pain she was going through well. I mentally kept letting her know I was there and that I wouldn't leave her side. After the initial bite Carlisle and I moved Luna onto my bed, I didn't need it and it was soft, so Luna would be a little more comfortable. Through the whole transformation she ruined my bed, by ripping it with her claws. The whole family came to tell me that they were sorry that they had acted the way that they had. For the most part I ignored them, the only on that I didn't ignore was Esme, because her apology was so heartfelt. To her I just nodded my head in acceptance of her apology.

I stayed by her side through those three days. The yelps lessened everyday, for this I was grateful. That meant that she wasn't going through as much pain as the day before. I could hear her heart pumping slower but harder, as if defying the venom. She gave one final yelp as her heart stopped. I could feel the rock hard muscle under her silky coat. After about ten minutes Luna opened her eyes, and looked around the room. _Where am I? _ I gave a start because Luna's 'voice' was so strong, where as before I had to concentrate to 'hear' her. Now I didn't even have to try and I could hear her mind. I fed the mind link between us with my memory of what happened. She looked confused for a moment then she remembered what happened; she went into my room and smelled something good behind the nightstand so she pushed it and the lamp fell on her.

Luna and I walked down the stairs to the living room, everyone was waiting for us. Everyone had a slightly awed expression that the transformation had actually worked. Luna went around to everyone, committing his or her smell to memory. I knew everyone had thought I was crazy to turn a dog into a vampire, but it had worked and that was all I wanted. Now my dog would be with me forever, I would never have to go through the grief I almost did three days ago. And for that I was thankful. _My throat funny, it kinda burns_. Luna complained. I told Edward what Luna had said, and he told everybody else. Everyone said that they were up for a hunt, and off we went for Luna's first hunt.

A/N I want 8 reviews before I do the next chap. I have over 300 hits and only 19 reviews; I think that it's kinda sad really. The next chap will be Luna's first hunt. There will be unexpected characters arriving. Dun dun dun…


	11. Oh hell to the no!

A/N no im not S.M if I was would I be writing fanfic? I think not.

Hello people no I am not dead I have just not had the urge to write, aka writers block then suddenly I had a brilliant idea and so here I am.

RPOV:

As we ran thought the trees I decided that I was going to race Luna. I sent her a mind link and we raced off passing the Cullens and Bobby. We raced to a meadow (funny there seems to be a lot of those in Forks) Luna smelled something and stopped short of entering the meadow. Suddenly the hair on the back of her neck stood up strait. I put my hand on her back and could feel the vibrations of a deep growl that set me on edge. I trust Luna with my life and having her react like this really put me on my guard.

Luna's eyes were glued to the opposite side of the meadow. Even with my vampire senses I couldn't tell what it was. By now the rest of the group had caught up to us. They looked between Luna and I, and the opposite side of the meadow. Alice came waltzing up. "What does she see? I can't see anything." "I really don't know Alice I can't see anything either, but there's something there. Luna can sense it and I trust her." Suddenly Luna straitened up and acted like nothing happened. I could read her thoughts and she knew something was wrong but she didn't know what. We turned around and went to find a new spot to hunt.

Luna was the first one to smell the deer. Her tail went strait up and she ran off with me at her heels. As I watched her run I had to admit that changing her was for the best, if she had died, a part of me would have died too. Soon we were right behind the deer. The said deer was a big buck drinking from a small stream. The picture was so perfect, so peaceful. I had to turn around and run for a while so that I wouldn't see Luna make her first hunt. I also shut the mind link between us completely. Even though I didn't hunt animals Luna had to, I wasn't going to make her hunt people. She had told me earlier, when I had given her a choice of witch she wanted to hunt. She had turned up her nose in disgust when I had suggested people.

Because I had run so far while she was hunting I didn't smell the scent that would have tipped me off that something was wrong. It didn't help that I was upwind either. I was just waiting for lunas' mind link to nudge against mine to tell me she was done eating. When I didn't fell the link being nudged I began to get worried, so I slowly walked back to where she was last. When I saw that she wasn't there I got really worried, she couldn't have gone far. That's when I saw something that seized my dead heart. I saw something red. I went over to it and it was her collar.

I realized someone was screaming, with a start I realized the person who was screaming was I. Edward was the first one there, he started to rush over to me when he stopped dead. He started sniffing the air, and then he froze. I was silently sobbing with Lunas collar in my hands. Alice came up behind me and just hugged me. I could see Jasper out of the corner of my eye trying not to cry, I guess my emotions were really strong for him to pick up on them so much. Then Edward said the words that stopped my sobbing in an instant: The Volturi.

I tensed; Alice tightened her grip on me. "No Rachel" she said to me. "You cant go after them, they will kill you if you attack them." I knew that was the truth, so I forced myself to relax. She released me with a worried look I wasn't surprised there must have been murder written all over my face, I felt my eyes harden to a frozen lake of blood red. Pure rage burned through my veins.

"Rachel you aren't going to go after them are you? Please say your not." Alice begged me. "They took my dog, they will pay, and no one touches my dog without my permission and gets away with it." I said this with an icy calm. "You guys are either with me or against me, and if you're against me I suggest you stay the hell away from me or I might kill you by accident."

With that said I went to go kick some Volturi ass, there was hell to pay and they were going to pay in full.


	12. Aro

**A/N: Not S.M.**

What up my beloved fans? I LOVE summer but it is ending way to quickly for my taste. Hope u enjoy this chapter. P.S. spread the word to your friends to read and review my story plz and thank you, I love reviews.

Last chapter:

With that said I went to go kick some Volturi ass, there was hell to pay and they were going to pay in full.

RPOV:

I boarded the plane, and had my eyes closed before I was in the seat. It was going to be a very long flight. I put my headphones in and turned my ipod on shuffle, I turned the headphones on the loudest setting in attempt to keep out my rouge thoughts that wouldn't shut up. They keep thinking about the worst possible outcomes of this trip. The music helped but didn't shut the voices up all the way. The pictures my mind came up with made me wince, they were all of Luna in various places begging me for help. Beside me Edward was wincing from reading my thoughts. And Jasper in front of me was cringing from the flood of pain, sadness, and helplessness I was feeling. No one was talking. Only the guys had come with me, minus Carlisle. They said that they came to protect me, but I knew that they were there to keep me from killing people. They still didn't trust me fully and for that I was sad. I had thought that I had proved myself when I had restrained myself from killing Bella.

Well I had to get my thoughts focused on how to get my dog away from the Volturi. I knew it wouldn't be an easy task, but in the end I knew that I would get my dog out of there one way or another. The rest of the plane ride was uneventful, I tried to spare Jasper from too many of my emotions and I was rewarded with him relaxing slightly, which was just as good as a thank you from him. When we landed I had changed into clothes that covered every inch of my being because it was a sunny day. I had to admit that Italy was really beautiful. But I was here on a mission. We rented two cars, one for Jasper and Edward, so they could get a break from me and one for Emmett and I. The car for Jasper and Edward was a black Porsche; ours was a hot red Lamborghini. We were traveling in style. I was driving the lambo, there was no way I was letting Emmett drive, I've seen the way he drives.

We zoomed away from the airport, onto the freeway to the Volturi Castle. I blasted the radio in attempts to keep my mind from wandering to thoughts of Luna, but it was a vain attempt. The castle eventually loomed in front of us. It was a very ominous looking place. The shadows danced, looking eerily like demons from hell come to haunt me. The sky had gone from blue and cloudless to overcast with purple clouds threatening to burst with rain and lightning any second, which just added to the creepy feeling of this place. We screeched to a halt in front of the castle and walked up to the gigantic over decorated ancient double doors. By now my temper had begun to rise again and there was no way I was going to knock and wait for them to leisurely open the door and invite us in. I was in front of the doors with the boys behind me, I kicked them, hard. At the exact moment that the doors crashed to the floor a burst of thunder boomed, and as we were walking through the fallen doors a flash of lightning illuminated the castle, then the wind started to howl. That's more like it I thought, I love the wind, and the weather matched my mood perfectly. We strode through the hall, with Edward telling me where to go. Otherwise there was no sound. Finally we entered a room where vampires were. There was three, on thrones with Aro in the middle.

"Hel-" Aro started to say, but I cut him off "Where the hell is my dog Aro!" I screamed at him. This was not the time for formalities and courteous behavior. "Tsk tsk sweetheart, I thought I had raised you better. Now now Rachel where have your manners gone? You were always such a sweet little girl, where has my sweet niece gone?" **(AN: I was going to end there but that would have beet so mean my readers would have attacked me) **Yes you heard right Aro is my uncle, well not really. He is a very close friend of my fathers and I have known him my whole life, but there was no excuse in the whole world as to why he took my dog she was the closest thing I had to a sister. We both knew it. My backbone stiffened so that instead of a deadly crouch I was now rim rod strait. I could tell that everybody besides Aro and I were utterly confused. My chin jerked up as I answered him in a frigid voice, "Uncle".

"If I had know you were to be such a pretty vampire I would have turned you sooner my sweet." Aro was saying as he walked in a ever closing circle, finally he stopped in front of me and took my had in his, "and a powerful on at that, fetching, mind speech to animals, empathy. And if I am not mistaken you eat humans, not animals. How peculiar seeing as your traveling with the Cullens. Your gifts could be well used here my niece. Ah watch your thoughts sweetheart, remember I can read your mind. Think my offer over if you will, we will wait." "My dog" was all I said in return. "Is fine, I assure you." Aro replied. "Give me Luna" my temper was going higher, now it was the calm before the storm. "I'm sorry dear but I can't do that, you see without her I have no bargaining chip against you, no way to mold you into what I wish you to be. I wish you to be in my clan." " You know the answer to that Aro, I never liked you, you are a cruel self serving, arrogant, jerk, you never one thought of another person besides yourself, I realized this when I was a small child, and you haven't changed one bit.

One of the vampires growled. "You better give Aro respect you disrespecting whelp, before I tear you limb from limb." "Felix that is quite enough" Aro warned, "Besides Felix you really don't want to anger Rachel she has quite a temper, we wouldn't want to anger her now would we?" I was getting madder, he was talking about me as if I was 5! "Now where was I, o yes-" when he had turned his back on Felix, Felix had decided that he was going to attack me no matter what Aro had said, Aro was his master and creator and deserved respect. So he had started advancing on me, I saw him from the corner of my eye. Just as he collected himself to leap at me I wrenched my hand from Aro's and spun out of the way, Felix landed with no noise where I just was standing, he charged me, I had gotten sick of this game of cat and mouse the second it had started, so when he came at me again I focused on him and thought of flinging him to the opposite side of the room, and poof it happened. Felix had crashed into the wall across the room. There was a shocked silence, then all hell broke loose…

AN: hehehe I know I'm evil but I can't help it I love cliffy endings!


End file.
